Episode 7679 (28th November 2016)
Plot Moira tells Emma she can't get Holly out of her head as there is always something that reminds her of her daughter. Emma insists she is there for her. Frank panics when Tracy mentions talking to the police about his beating and David suggests going down to the police station. Chrissie and Lawrence discuss Lachlan's defence and Chrissie hopes her son might get a lenient sentence. Whilst helping out on the farm, Cain spots Emma at Holly's bedroom window. He goes inside and questions what she is doing. Emma doesn't answer so Cain orders her out. Carly calls round to Tall Trees Cottage to talk to Marlon about not wanting to move in. They are both surprised when the other feels the same and realise April was behind everything. Cain drags Emma out of the farmhouse, pushing her into some feed. Moira sees it and explains she asked Emma to pack some of Holly's things. Emma twists what happened to make Cain look bad. Frank is shocked to find PC Bishop at Tug Ghyll. Tracy and Vanessa leave so Frank can talk to the police officer alone. Frank tells PC Bishop that his daughters don't need to know why he really went to prison, so PC Bishop orders him to explain what really happened. Frank lies that he went out boozing and when he woke up the money was gone. PC Bishop doesn't believe a word and tells Frank that lies always come back to bite. Finn talks to Kasim about James. A Nurse interrupts and asks Finn how long he and Kasim have been together. Finn is shocked but lies they are a couple. Moira and Emma look at old photos and Moira apologises for Cain. Emma takes this opportunity to bad mouth Cain and suggests he is capable of hurting anyone, telling Moira she's a prisoner in her own home whilst Cain is in the caravan. Rebecca tries to reassure worries Chrissie that Lachlan will be fine. Rebecca insists she didn't mean for things to turn out this way but she was thinking about Lachlan. Vanessa returns home to find Frank is leaving. She questions how long for and asks him if he took the money. She calls Tracy round to hear Frank's explanation. Cain asks Moira why she took Emma's side. He is annoyed to find Emma in the house and leaves. Emma tells Moira that Cain won't give up and offers to stick around. Marlon explains to April that he and Carly don't want to live together but agree for Carly to move in over Christmas. Cain sits down on the toilet in the caravan when the mobile home begins to move. Moira tows the caravan away with Cain rattling about inside. Frank admits to Vanessa, Tracy and David that he was being blackmailed. Tracy inquires why so Frank is forced to reveal that he was really in prison for fraud. Vanessa is disgusted but Tracy is more bothered about being lied to. Frank grabs his bag and leaves. Moira leaves the caravan in the middle of a field where Cain questions what she's playing at. Moira warns Cain to stay off her land or he'll regret it. Lawrence assures Chrissie that Lachlan has the best representation possible. He reminds Rebecca he's an old man and Lachlan will probably go to prison for more years than he has left. Lawrence tells shocked Rebecca that despite the DNA test, Chrissie is more of a daughter to him than she'll ever be. Lawrence orders Rebecca to pack her belongings and leave as she is no longer welcome. Rebecca vows to fix things. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *Nurse - Kate Wood Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Hotten General Hospital - ICU *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm Caravan *Unknown field Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes